HARRY MIKAELSON?
by Lorena50
Summary: Después de una visita a Gringgots Harry descubre que no es solamente Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, también lo puedes llamar Harry Mikealson
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, tanto la saga de Harry Potter como los personajes de The Originals tienen dueños. Me disculpo de antemano, tengo muy mala ortografía y si el corrector no me marca el error lo mas probable es que no me de cuenta no importa cuántas veces repase buscando errores con lupa.

HARRY MIKAELSON?

Después de una visita a Gringgots Harry descubre que no es solamente Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, también lo puedes llamar Harry Mikealson

**CAPITULO 1**

No puedo creer que en dos semanas regresemos a la escuela, dijo Hermione, después de tantas cosas, volver a clases, siento raro, no se…..

Si, estoy igual, es raro volver a hacer algo normal, después de….. después del año pasado, contesto Harry que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ella en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, todo el tiempo que estuvimos huyendo, más de una vez pensé que nunca volvería a ver Hogwarts, que no viviría para contarlo…..

Bueno pero ya paso, el pasado, pasado esta, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en el futuro, dijo Hermione tratando de aligerar la plática, hay que pensar en que clases vamos a tomar, preparar exámenes, todavía estoy indecisa en que materias voy a tomar, no he decidido que voy a estudiar después, y tú? Sigues pensando en ser auror?

No le digas a Ron, pero la verdad?, no estoy seguro, hace unos meses no tenía duda, pero ahorita, después de todo, eso de ser auror no se si es realmente es lo que quiero o solo era algo así como una manera de acercarme a mi papa, tratar de ser algo que él fue, no sé, tengo la esperanza de que mañana algo ocurra y me guie, son tonterías, pero, todo puede pasar, no por nada vivimos en un mundo mágico.

Porque mañana?

No te conté, es cierto, estabas con tus papas, resulta que me llego una notificación de Gringotts como ya cumplí los 17 me piden que valla al banco a poner en orden papelería, tu sabes como ahora soy mayor de edad los estados de cuenta y todo eso los tengo que empezar a manejar yo, se supone que me tenía que haber llegado el día de mi cumpleaños, pero los goblins también andan hechos bolas después de la guerra.

Crees que tu vocación secreta es de contador? Dijo en forma de juego.

Me descubriste, contesto Harry poniéndose la mano en la frente de manera dramática, en realidad no hay nada que me excite más que estar sentado todo el día en un escritorio con un cerro de estados de cuenta por revisar. Termino diciendo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Lo que pasa es que como en realidad no tengo idea de que me voy a encontrar y menos de que voy a hacer en caso de tener que tomar decisiones administrativas, le pedí a los goblins de, Gringotts si consideraban prudente que aparte de la cita que ellos me pedían fuera necesario una mini junta-clase de finanzas-guía por parte de ellos.

Y que te contestaron?

Espérame y te traigo la respuesta, dijo de manera sospechosa al tiempo que se levantaba.

Un minuto después llego con un pergamino en papel oficial de Gringotts que decía:

Muy estimado Sr. Harry Potter-Black

Nos ha sido muy grato darnos cuenta de que su señoría tiene la intención de tomar de manera seria sus responsabilidades, es un honor para Gringotts servirle de guía y con mucho gusto nos ponemos a su disposición para aclarar cualquiera de las dudas que puedan surgir, a la vez le informamos que Groopk, el goblin encargado de sus cuentas tiene orden de dedicarle todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sin más nos despedimos, esperando contar con su presencia el día 18 de octubre de las 7 a.m. en adelante a cualquier hora.

Grimpock Ukkrik

Gerente de Gringotts

Sucursal Londres

Su señoría? Responsabilidades? Con mucho gusto? Dijo Hermione con los ojos cada vez más desorbitados, esta carta, esto, dijo mientras señalaba el pergamino, es totalmente no Gringotts, ellos no nos tratan así, aquí pasa algo.

Exacto, lo mismo pensé yo, al principio creí que era una broma, luego, que tenía que ver con el robo de la taza de Ravenclaw, pero, hable con McGonagall y me dijo que este tipo de cartas no son tan raras, lo que pasa es que solo las mandan a personas que ellos consideren…..merecedoras, dijo medio arrastrando la palabra y no queriéndola pronuncia.

Traduciendo, dijo Hermione, Gringotts da este tipo de trato a magos que tengan mucho dinero, pero, entonces, porque antes te trataban con la punta del pie y ahora te hablan con tanta reverencia? Que cambió?

No sé, no tengo idea de donde salió el dinero, quizá tenga que ver con eso de Potter-Black, que tampoco sé de donde salió, el día de mañana es todo un gran misterio, que entre otras cosas espero me dé una luz en que voy a hacer con mi vida después de Hogwarts.

Harry se encontró el 18 de agosto a las 7:15 haciendo cola para ser atendido en Gringotts, después de unos minutos, ya que en banco se encontraba casi vacío, llego su turno.

Buenos días, tengo una cita con el encargado de mis cuentas, dijo mientras enseñaba el pergamino al goblin encargado, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista.

En cuanto el vio la carta, su actitud cambio.

Sr. Potter-Black, usted no tiene que hacer cola, valla a aquella área con asientos, inmediatamente un encargado lo atenderá.

El área señalada estaba oculta al resto de los usuarios del banco, Harry podía jurar que esa parte del banco no estaba cuando entro, daba la impresión que solo alguien que supiera que este espacio existía lo podía ver.

Sr. Potter-Black, si me permite lo voy a llevar con su encargado de cuenta, dijo un goblin, que también había aparecido de la nada no bien Harry se había sentado en un sillón extremadamente cómodo, aquí es donde han de recibir a los Malfoy siempre, pensó.

Después de caminar varios minutos por pasillos recubiertos en mármol llegaron a una puerta de cristal esmerilado que decía Groopk.

Buenos días Sr. Potter-Black, soy Groopk y soy el encargado de sus cuentas dijo un goblin parándose desde atrás de un escritorio.

Mucho gusto Groopk, pero por favor llámame solo Harry.

El goblin abrió los ojos.

Disculpa, dijo rápido Harry, te ofendí?

No, contesto el goblin, no es común que un mago nos pida que lo llamemos por su nombre de pila -Muchas gracias, dijo mientras le ofrecía una silla con la mano a Harry indicándole que se sentara.

Bueno Harry, dijo el goblin saboreando el poder pronunciar el nombre de su cliente, empecemos, porque tengo entendido que es tu primera visita como mayor de edad a Gringotts y esta cita va a ser muy larga.

Muy muy larga pensaba Harry; Tanto tiempo tenía en junta con Groopk, que habían tenido un receso para comer, ya sabía que el goblin estaba casado con su novia de toda la vida y tenía dos pequeños.

Déjame ver si entendí todo, dijo Harry.

La familia Potter es muy muy antigua y muy muy rica, con inversiones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, desde que mi papá a murió Gringotts se ha encargado de manejar las inversiones para que no caigan, incluso se puede decir que en estos 16 años han duplicado la fortuna Potter, y como yo soy el último de la familia, absolutamente todo es mío, correcto?

Si.

Sirius Black, me nombro heredero universal de todos sus bienes y títulos, y como él era el último de su familia ahora yo soy considerado un Black, por eso Gringotts se refiere a mi como Potter-Black, la línea Black se adhiere a la familia Potter porque la familia Potter es más antigua que los Black, Andromeda Tonks y Narcisa Malfoy no cuentan porque los Black solo heredan a los varones.

Correcto.

Tanto los Potter como los Black son lores, y ahora como yo soy la cabeza de ambas casas yo adquiero los dos títulos con todo lo que implica, incluyendo los dos anillos que acabo de recibir, de ahora en adelante toda mi correspondencia en vez de decir Sr. Harry Potter-Black va a decir Lord Potter-Black.

Aja.

Groopk, es demasiado, que hago? Dijo Harry, soy mayor de edad pero no sé nada de finanzas, o de que significa ser un lord, no tengo idea de por dónde empezar, lo único que sé es que en dos semanas empiezo Hogwarts para terminar mi séptimo año, y ni siquiera sé que materias voy a tomar, porque no sé qué voy a estudiar después, dijo viendo al goblin.

Harry, dijo el goblin, te puedo proponer algo, deja las finanzas en manos de Gringotts por lo menos mientras estés estudiando, nosotros sabemos hacer negocios, si tu ganas nosotros ganamos, cada mes te vamos a mandar un reporte detallado de cada movimiento que se haga, de esta manera te vas a ir familiarizando con los términos y el manejo de las cuentas, además te puedo proponer que bajes a las bóvedas principales de las diferentes casas para ver si hay algo que te ayude, además de que como vas a estar en Hogwarts aunque seas mayor de edad la mayoría de tus responsabilidades como jefe de las casas se posponen, eso sí es muy importante que hagas testamento, no importa si eres estudiante o no eres el jefe de dos líneas.

Como hago eso del testamento?

Te voy a dar una pluma que ahorita vamos a activar con dos gotas de tu sangre, el goblin vio como Harry abrió los ojos e instintivamente se tomó el antebrazo con la otra mano.

No, no es una pluma de sangre, solo se activa con sangre, de esa manera solamente tú vas a poder escribir con ella sin peligro de que tu obliguen, la pluma reconoce si lo que estas escribiendo es realmente tu voluntad. Lo que vas a hacer es que vas a escribir con esa pluma todas las ordenes que me quieras dar referente a tu testamento a como vallas poniendo en orden tus ideas, las escribes en cualquier pergamino la firmas y me lo mandas, ya después vienes y lo transcribimos todo, y si por algún motivo no alcanzas a venir y mueres antes todas las ordenes que mandaste se transforman en un testamento legal.

Después de decir eso se fue a una cómoda que tenía a un lado de su oficina y saco una cajita de madera, adentro de la cual estaba la pluma fuente más hermosa que Harry hubiera visto jamás.

Cuando me dijeron que uds. Forjaban artefactos bellísimos se quedaron cortos, dijo.

Gracias, contesto Groopk, ahora dos gotitas de sangre sobre cualquier parte de la pluma y está listo.

Muchas firmas y hojas legales después….

Groopk, fue un placer conocerte, espero noticias tuyas pronto y muchas gracias.

Igualmente Harry, fue un placer, pocos magos tan tratables, ahora va a venir otro goblin que te va a llevar a tus bóvedas, puedes sacar lo que quieras sin pedir autorización, además la tarjeta que te di funciona tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Ya casi, ya casi, se decía Harry como mantra mientras bajaba a las entrañas del banco para ir a sus bóvedas, primero las bóvedas Black y después las Potter, ambas en plural, enterarse de que eres un mago extremadamente rico después de haber vivido con carencias toda tu vida y creyendo que tenía dinero solo para terminar la escuela era un shock, uno muy agradable pero un shock; Groopk le había dado un listado de que y cuando había en cada bóveda al detalle, así que hoy solo visitaría las bóvedas principales, ya después si algo le interesaba volvería.

La bóveda Black fue lo que se imaginaba, grande, llena de objetos extraños y monedas de oro, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los cuadros de antepasados Black, quizá, muy quizá pudiera encontrar un antepasado no muy obscuro que le ayudara con lo que con eso de ser la cabeza de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Ahora la bóveda de los Potter, LA BOVEDA PRINCIPAL DE SU FAMILIA, después de bajarse del carrito espero a que el goblin abriera la cámara, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, no fue hasta que el goblin le indico que lo esperaría en el carro que se atrevió a abrirlos.

La bóveda era grande y obscura como la de los Black, nada mas dar un paso adentro se ilumino por completo, en cada rincón había oro, muebles, artefactos extraños, no había un lugar vacío, cosa sobre cosa, quería ver todo y al mismo tiempo deseaba que apareciera una flecha como de hotel de carretera con luces que le aquí, después de tomar aire decidió irse por toda la orilla viendo, tentando por encimita lo que estuviera a su alcance, así estuvo dando vueltas, levantando una cosa por aquí y otra por allá, de pronto la flecha apareció, en medio de la nada, una mesa grande, vacía por completo de no ser por un sobre en medio de ella que claramente decía.

HARRY

Harry tomo reverencialmente el sobre, adentro de el venían varias hojas, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era la letra de su mamá, se sentó en una silla y empezó a leer.

Harry, hola bebe, soy tu mamá, te escribo esta carta deseando de todo corazón que no tengas nunca que leerla, porque si la estás leyendo significa que tanto tu papá como yo ya no estamos contigo, y que te dejamos antes de que cumplieras la mayoría de edad.

Hay muchas cosas que te quiero decir, pero no hay tiempo, hay una profecía rondando sobre nuestras cabezas, en realidad la tuya y tenemos que escondernos, de hecho mientras yo escribo esta carta tu papá está terminando de guardar lo último que nos vamos a llevar, de aquí a Gringgots a ver de qué manera dejamos esta carta para que tú la puedas ver en caso de ser necesario y luego a escondernos.

Pero empecemos, antes que todo quiero que sepas que te amamos, que tanto para tu papá como para mí, eres el centro de nuestro universo, antes de que nacieras nuestra unión a la orden de Fénix era por convicción, ahora además es porque no podemos imaginarte a ti viviendo en un mundo donde las ideas de Voldermort reinen, pero me estoy desviando, bebe no sé que te habrán contado de nosotros, pero la única verdad es que somos humanos y como humanos cometemos errores.

Tu papá y yo nos pusimos de novios en séptimo año, después de terminar la escuela, tu papá entro a la academia de aurores, yo no estaba muy decidida por algo en particular, así que me metí a estudiar para ayudante de sanador, algo así como enfermería, tu sabes, saber como curar heridas y saber hacer o distinguir pociones, por lo menos básicas, es más necesario eso en estos tiempos de guerra que saber transformar un lápiz en una pluma azul con lentejuelas.

Un día tu papá cometió un tontería, ahora veo lo insignificante del asunto pero en su momento sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba, nos peleamos las palabras subieron de tono y el asunto termino con tu papá yéndose de la casa, (ya vivíamos juntos aunque todavía no nos casábamos) como te has de imaginar todas mis amigas implementaron operación levantarme la moral, uno de esos días-noches solo para chicas terminamos en un bar muggle, porque ya era peligroso ir a los bares de magos, ahí conocí a un tipo, como te has de imaginar termine pasando la noche con él, no sabes al otro día no podía con el remordimiento de conciencia, bebe, no importa lo que hagas, si una relación va mal, termínala, pero no lastimes a la persona que amas o amaste engañándola, además del dolor de la separación le agregas la humillación de la traición, como veras todavía es un tema cercano a mi corazón, si no fuera por ti, en fin; llegue a la casa al otro día dispuesta a recoger mis cosa, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a tu papá esperándome, después de hablar mucho y más lagrimas decidimos darnos una oportunidad, cual sería mi sorpresa cuando a las semanas descubrí que estaba embarazada, el examen de medimago nos dijo que eras resultado de esa "noche de chicas" pero tu papá, y me refiero a James porque él es tu papá dijo que no le importaba quien fuera tu padre bilógico, y que él era tu papá, incluso realizamos un ritual antes de que nacieras con el cual te adopto.

Todo lo anterior te le dijo por si empiezas a notar cambios en tu persona, ya que eso puede pasar al llegar a la mayoría de edad, no es regla pero puede pasar, el resto de la historia te la va a contar tu papa mientras reviso que hayamos guardado todo.

Recuerda que te amo y que eres el tesoro más grande que la vida me dio.

Tu mamá

Campeón, soy tu papá, ya te has de haber dado cuenta por el cambio de letra, tengo que apurarme porque tu mama me va a medio matar cuando vea que te deje jugar con la escoba que tu padrino te regalo, me fascina verte volar, realmente vuelas mejor de lo que caminas, pero en fin al grano.

Antes que nada me duele saber que ya no estoy contigo, te amo, eres mi primogénito y espero que nuestro tiempo no haya sido corto, pero si estás leyendo esta carta es que no llegue a los 17 años contigo.

Harry, no importa quien te haya concebido, yo soy tu papá, YO JAMES POTTER SOY EL PAPA DE HARRY POTTER, amo a tu mamá a y amo todo lo que venga de ella, y eso te incluye a ti, desde antes de nacer has sido fuente de alegrías en esta casa, además yo soy el que satisfacía y salió a deshoras a comprar los antojos que tuvo tu mama durante el embarazo, yo fui quien le ayudo al final a levantarse de la cama para poder ir al baño, eres mi hijo, te reclamo como tal, por eso antes de nacer realizamos un hechizo mediante el cual te adopte como hijo, al realizar este hechizo durante el embarazo nos aseguramos de que no solo fuera a nivel papel, fue a nivel magia, es por eso que el anillo de la familia te reconoció como cabeza de la familia Potter, es por eso que puedes entrar a la bóveda principal de la familia, porque eres un Potter también en magia.

Ahora a la hora de realizar el ritual tuvimos varias sorpresas; Veras para realizar el hechizo primero haces un árbol genealógico simple, solo papá y abuelos, y después haces otro, si todo sale bien, además de los padres biológicos debe de incluir a la nueva familia (yo), cual sería nuestra sorpresa que al realizar el primer árbol resulto que tu mamá no es tan muggle como pensábamos, resulta que tu mamá desciende de una ancestral línea de licántropos mágicos, los licántropos mágicos son tan extraños que se consideran seres de leyenda, durante este tiempo hemos tratado de estudiar un poco más sobre tu descendencia pero como están los tiempos no hemos podido averiguar mucho, resulta que un licántropo mágico no cambia cada mes como los hombres lobo que conoces, tu tío Remus por ejemplo, ellos tienen que "activar la maldición" y esto se realiza matando a alguien, y como ni tu mamá ni tu tía Petuia o alguno de tus abuelos han matado a nadie no podemos saber si esta maldición brinca generaciones solo que viene de parte de tu abuela, si te fijas en las otras dos hojas de esta carta vas a ver los dos árboles genealógicos , por parte de tu padre biológico la sorpresa fue mayor, resulta que tu otro papá es Niklaus Mikaelson ese nombre no te ha de decir nada, pero si te fijas abajo dice vampiro hibrido, se supone que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero al ser Niklaus un hibrido entre vampiro y licántropo unido a la licantropía de tu mama y la magia de los dos, parece que lograron el milagro, digo la magia de los dos porque Niklaus no es cualquier vampiro, es un original, su madre, tu abuela fue una gran bruja, tanto que de alguna manera logro transformar a todos sus hijos en vampiros creando una nuevo tipo de criaturas, estuviéramos mucho mejor sin ellos, no te lo niego, pero de que se necesita ser un gran mago, tener un gran poder para lograrlo eso es otra cosa, ya me desvié, continuando, si te fijas debajo de tu nombre en el árbol original dice licántropo, y yo no aparezco por ningún lado, ahora si te fijas en la última hoja debajo de tu nombre no dice nada, y yo aparezco en una tercera columna, esto significa que por algún motivo a la hora de la adopción lo que te hacia licántropo desapareció, nosotros tenemos la teoría de que la magia de la familia Potter llego y desplazo a lo que te hacia hombre-lobo, entre la magia de los Mikaelson, los Potter y la que de alguna manera broto en tu mamá logramos desaparecer la maldición, eres totalmente humano y heredero de magia muy poderosa, te decimos esto porque no sabemos si tus hijos heredaran el gen, y porque no se puede borrar por completo la herencia Mikaelson, de tus 17 en adelante empezaras a tener pequeños cambios, ahora eres la fusión de tu mamá y yo, ahora también Niklaus va a empezar a aparecer.

Campeón ya sé que lo que te decimos arriba es mucho, no te presiones, trata de asimilarlos poco a poco, tú sigues siendo tú, Harry, solo Harry, MI HARRY recuerda que te amo, que estoy orgulloso de ti, busca ser feliz, se tú, crece y búscate una compañera, compañero, lo que sea, vela si puedes atrapar uno, que te complemente y disfruta la vida.

Tu papá James Potter

Detrás Harry vio los dos papeles que su papá le decía.

ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO BÁSICO 1

HARRY POTTER

Estatus: mago-licántropo no activo

PADRE:

Niklaus Mikaelson

Estatus: Hibrido vampiro-licántropo

ABUELOS PATERNOS:

Ansel

Estatus: Licántropo

Esther Mikaelson

Estatus: Bruja

MADRE:

Lily Potter

Estatus: bruja-licántropo no activo

ABUELOS MATERNOS:

Edward Evans

Estatus:

Rose Evans

Estatus: licántropo no activo

ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO BÁSICO 2

HARRY POTTER

Estatus: mago

PADRE:

Niklaus Mikaelson

Estatus: Hibrido vampiro-licántropo

ABUELOS PATERNOS:

Ansel

Estatus: Licántropo

Esther Mikaelson

Estatus: Bruja

MADRE:

Lily Potter

Estatus: bruja-licántropo no activo

ABUELOS MATERNOS:

Edward Evans

Estatus:

Rose Evans

Estatus: licántropo no activo

PADRE ADOPTIVO

James Potter

Estatus: mago

ABUELOS PATERNOS ADOPTIVOS:

Charlus Potter

Estatus: mago

Dorea Potter

Estatus: Bruja

Harry salió de la bóveda Potter en automático, con solo un pensamiento en mente, llegar a su casa, llegar a Grimmauld Place, tenía mucho que pensar, contra todos los pronósticos Harry Potter había logrado otra vez hacer lo imposible.

Soy hijo de un vampiro.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, tanto la saga de Harry Potter como los personajes de The Originals tienen dueños. Me disculpo de antemano, tengo muy mala ortografía y si el corrector no me marca el error lo mas probable es que no me de cuenta no importa cuántas veces repase buscando errores con lupa

**HARRY MIKAELSON?**

Después de una visita a Gringgots Harry descubre que no es solamente Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, también lo puedes llamar Harry Mikealson

**CAPITULO 2**

Harry se apareció a varias cuadras de Grimmauld Place, caminar un rato, solo por las calles de Londres sin nadie que lo reconociera era lo que más le apetecía; Después de un buen rato y ya más tranquilo decidió regresar a su casa, Hermione iba a pasar todo el día en la madriguera pero si no había llegado ya estaba por llegar y no la quería mortificar, además quien mejor para poner las cosas en perspectiva que ella, aunque en realidad no lo creía necesitarlo, ok, no era hijo biológico de James Potter, lo era en magia y sobre todo lo fue en su corazón, y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba, la sangre era solo eso, sangre, y no significaba nada, sino pregúntenle a las Dursley. Decidió que le contaría a Hermione solo para que supiera y para que le dijera si empezaba a tener cambios físicos que se le escaparan a él, si es que los tenía; mucho más tranquilo después de haber tomado una decisión se enfilo hacia su casa.

Harry no necesito ser un mago, para saber que algo había pasado, con solo ver la cara a Hermione fue suficiente, su amiga se encontraba en la cocina queriendo matar un tomate y por lo que se veía alrededor varios tomates ya habían sido torturados.

Hermione, dijo suavemente mientras se hacía notar en el filo de la puerta de la cocina, pasa algo?

Pasa que nuestro querido amigo Ronald es un estúpido que no ve más allá de su nariz, contesto Hermione sin dejar de destruir lo que quedaba del pobre tomate, pasa que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, pasa que aunque lo veía venir en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que cambiara, pasa que me duele, dijo subiendo cada vez más la voz hasta terminar en un grito de dolor-coraje-impotencia que desarmo a Harry e hizo que olvidara todo acerca de su no papá.

Harry cubrió el espacio que lo separaba de su mejor amiga, su hermana y la abrazo tratando de trasmitirle que aunque no entendía lo que pasaba estaba con ella para apoyarla en todo.

Que paso? Que hizo ahora?

Dirás que no hizo, o mejor que no va a hacer.

Vamos a sentarnos, déjame y te traigo un vaso de agua y me platicas todo, le dijo mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de las manos y la acercaba a una silla.

Quiero alcohol, dijo Hermione

Ya un poco más tranquila y con una cerveza en la mano, empezó a hablar; Resulta, que hoy me fui a pasar el día a la madriguera; Ginny y Ron me invitaron a pasar el día después de la temporada que estuve con mis papas en Australia ya que no nos habíamos visto; Todo el día estuvo muy bien, comimos platicamos etc., ya en la tarde estábamos Ginny y yo viendo que materias íbamos a tomar, ahora que casi vamos a estar juntas, y se me ocurrió preguntarle a Ron si ya sabía que materias iba a tomar; Sabes lo que me contesto? Sabes con lo que salió?. ¡Que no va a regresar a Hogwarts!

QUE?, como que no va a regresar, pero….. que piensa hacer, no estamos calificado para ningún trabajo decente, todos te piden los resultados de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., hasta para trabajar de recepcionista en el ministerio de magia te los piden.

Eso mismo le dije, y me salió con que ya después tendría tiempo para eso, que ahorita quería disfrutar de su estatus de héroe de guerra, que los gemelos tampoco habían terminado y que eso no les impidió levantar un negocio y quien sabe cuántas tonterías más.

Si, pero los gemelos se cocían solos y aparte, además con que va a poner un negocio y de qué?, y después? Comento Harry moviendo la cabeza, lo de "héroe de guerra" no lo va a poder explotar mucho tiempo, el mundo mágico olvida muy rápido, que está pensando que George le va a dar trabajo en la tienda?

No sé, no sé qué está pensando, pero lo que si se, es que lo que fuera que había entre él y yo se acabó.

Hermione…

Espera, deja y me explico, todos estos años lo he estado empujando, he soportado sus niñerías, su inseguridades, que sea un polvorín de mecha corta, no me veas así, lo quiero y lo quiero mucho, pero se cómo es y no es lo que deseo para mi futuro, no quiero pasarme el resto de la vida teniendo que empujar a mi pareja, quiero ir a la par con ella, quiero poder platicar a un mismo nivel, tener un compañero, y con dolor de mi alma hoy me di cuenta que Ron nunca va a ser esa persona, ahorita me duele y mucho, pero si corto por lo sano, ahorita, sé que lo voy a poder superar, porque en realidad nuestra relación, como pareja o lo que fuera que teniamos, era muy joven, y si corto ahorita igual puedo salvar nuestra amistad, me explico? Dime que tiene sentido lo que digo, porque me tengo que convencer a mí misma. Termino diciendo entre sollozos.

Adoro a Ron, es mi mejor amigo, pero también en un idiota, no acabar la escuela a un año de terminar, por disfrutar de su "estatus de héroe de guerra" es estúpido, en realidad no lo entiendo, yo en lo personal lo que más deseo es tener paz y olvidarme de la guerra y lo peor es que por más que lo intentemos no lo vamos a convencer de lo contrario, tiene la cabeza más dura que la mía, quizá … más adelante cambia de parecer, si no esté año capas que después estudia por su cuenta y…

Harry, estamos hablando de Ron.

Ya sé, es solo que duele ver que está echando su futuro por la borda por gusto y que en realidad no podemos hacer nada.

Los dos amigos se quedaron abrazados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ambos sabían que el "octavo" año que iban a empezaba en Hogwarts iba a ser muy diferente, pero hasta ahora empezaban a darse cuenta que tanto.

Meses después.

Que piensan hacer en vacaciones de invierno? Pregunto Neville a Harry y Hermione, los tres amigos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor cada uno con un altero propio de libros y pergaminos.

Me voy a Australia con mis papas, se enamoraron del país y no piensan regresar, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, y como en verano tengo que empezar las prácticas si quiero que me acepte alguien de aprendiz de transformaciones, no creo que los pueda ver mucho de ahora en adelante; Y tú?

Estoy igual, mi abuela y yo decidimos pasarnos las fechas en una propiedad de la familia en el campo, con eso de que el año que entra empiezo mis estudios de herbolaria tengo que aprovechar para ir conociendo los negocios de la familia, los doctores nos dicen que la salud de mis papas va para abajo, por ley, mi abuela puede hacerse cargo de los negocios porque el jefe de familia está incapacitado, pero el día que fallezca voy a tener que hacerme cargo yo, haya o no haya terminado la escuela.

Lo siento, dijo Hermione, pero estamos hablando de un par de años, verdad?, vas a poder adelantar en tu especialidad.

Eso si, voy a tener tiempo de darle lata a la profesora Sprout un buen rato, y tu Harry a donde te vas?, ya te decidiste que vas a estudiar o sigues en el limbo.

Estas frente al "poster boy" de la indecisión, comento haciendo un gran ademan con ambos brazos, sigo sin decidirme, con eso de que puedo voltear a otros lados, y no tiene todo que estar enfocado a defensa….. Todo me gusta, un día quiero ser sanador y el otro chef.

Ahora, donde voy a pasar las vacaciones, me voy a quedar aquí, Andromda y Teddy se van a venir a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, de hecho McGonagall nos va a acondicionar una de las alcobas de los maestros para que estemos juntos como en una casa, no es seguro que salga de la escuela hasta que termine los curso especiales que estoy tomando.

O sea, no Weasley.

No Weasley y no comida de la Sra. Weasley está navidad, no es seguro, ni para ellos ni para mí, menos con un bebe de la edad de Teddy.

Nunca pensé que hubiera gente tan loca, eso de atacarte en la calle por 15 min. de fama, y lo peor es que no ha sido una vez, ya van 5 veces. Comento Neville mientras estiraba las piernas.

En realidad no sé qué tanta fama le puede traer a alguien retar al "niño que vivió" lo que si se, es que es boleto seguro a Azkaban; han sido tantos los ataques de la nada que el ministerio piensa que hay algún tipo de apuesta en el bajo mundoo algo así, por eso me asigno a dos aurores del Departamento de Misterios para que me entrenen y me pueda defender cuando salga de la escuela, realmente no entiendo porque no me los asignaron cuando tenía que prepararme para pelear contra Voldemort, no sabes lo fácil que me hubieran hecho la vida.

No, no sé, y como no nos puedes contar nada de lo que te enseñan porque son aurores del departamento de misterios. Comento Hermione mientras le ponía el punto final a la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Por cierto, interrumpió Harry, se han dado cuenta los demás que no estoy tomando la mitad de las clases por eso de mis clases particulares con los aurores?

Naaa, como metieron tantas clase nuevas pensando en los del octavo año y la revoltura de gente que hay entre los de séptimo, los de octavo y los que vienen a clases sueltas no se han dado cuenta, todos creen que tomas alguna otra clase con alguien mas.

Bueno, y hablando de otras cosas, que ha pasado contigo y Frank. Pregunto Hermione.

No sé de qué hablas, dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

Frank, aproximadamente 1,75, apiñonado, cabello rubio cenizo, ravenclaw , que también volvió para hacer el "octavo" año y que no te deja ni para ir al baño, ese Frank, sabes de quien hablo? Intervino Neville

Nop.

Harry! Tienes que aprender a compartir, esta mujer que tienes enfrente quiere detalles, de preferencia específicos.

El otro día los cache en un pasillo.

QUE? Grito Harry.

Si quieres te comparto mi memoria para que la veas en un pensado, vale la pena, dijo viendo a Hermione.

Auch! Ese cojín no tiene la culpa de nada, además la violencia no soluciona…..

Harry!

-espacio-

Los alumnos de séptimo y "octavo" se encontraban con la nariz metida en un libro o caldero, estaban a la mitad de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. , no importaba que el clima afuera estuviera divino y que el resto del estudiantado anduviera en los jardines gozando de los primeros días de primavera.

Hermione y Neville estaban en la biblioteca cuando Ginny entro corriendo buscándolos.

Ginny, que pasa? Te van a regañar la…

Atacaron a Harry, está en la enfermería, dijo rápidamente casi sin aire; parece que es grave.

Cómo?, se fue hace unos 40 minutos, estaba con nosotros, dijo Neville mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas al igual que Hermione, para luego correr a la enfermería.

Los tres amigos llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería, ahí se encontraba la directora McGonagall dando indicaciones y dos desconocidos con cara de mortificación que tanto Hermione como Neville imaginaron eran los auroes (próximamente sin trabajo) asignados a Harry.

Directora, como esta Harry, que paso? Pregunto Hermione.

Harry está siendo atendido por madame Ponfrey, todavía no tenemos noticias, Andromeda y la familia Weasley están siendo informadas en este momento, no tardan en llegar, ahora de cómo fue, solo tenemos conjeturas, dijo de forma muy seria, a Harry lo encontraron inconsciente unos alumnos de cuarto a la orilla del lago, cerca del bosque obscuro, todo indica que hubo algún tipo de pleito, por el estado de su uniforme, aparte de eso, no se sabe nada, vamos a tener que esperar que el mismo Harry nos cuente.

O sea que pudo haber sido alguien de la escuela, dijo Ginny.

No lo creo, dijo Neville, más bien alguien que haya podido entrar a la escuela atreves del bosque.

Pero las barreras…..

Todavía están muy débiles, reconoció McGonagall y más del lado del bosque, poca gente se anima a entrar, menos atravesarlo, esa área del castillo todavía no está del todo reparada, se le dio prioridad a las zonas más vulnerables.

Estaban todavía haciendo conjeturas cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a madame Ponfrey.

Como esta Harry?

Tranquilos, Harry está bien, me tarde porque le hice un estudio completo, el primer diagnóstico que le hice cuando llego solo me indico que estaba inconsciente pero no porque, lo que no concordaba con el estado de su ropa, pero después de un examen minucioso resulto que esta mágicamente agotado, pero en buen estado de salud y reponiéndose, lo voy a dejar en la enfermería toda la noche solo por precaución pero mañana lo mando a su dormitorio, no se mortifiquen.

Podemos entrar a verlo?

No tiene caso Srita Weasley, está dormido y no creo que despierte hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente a media mañana.

Vienes por mí? Pregunto Harry a Hermione

Así es, soy tu acompañante oficial de aquí a la sala común; No queremos que te nos desvíes y termines desmayado quien sabe donde de vuelta.

Tienes tiempo? porque hay algo que te tengo que contar.

Todo mi tiempo es tuyo, habla.

Te acuerdas que te platique que había un plan B para en caso que me volvieran a atacar?

Si, me dijiste que entre Andromeda y Shacklebolt estaban organizando algo, lo van a poner el practica? Dijo de manera seria, mas asegurando que preguntando.

Así es, las únicas personas que van a saber van a ser tú y los Weasley, de hecho tú vas a ser la única con los detalles.

Esta semana voy a poner mi solicitud para ingresar a la academia de aurores, tu sabes que esos registros son del dominio público, así que si alguien me esta vigilando van a poder ver mi nombre inscrito, Andromeda mientras tanto ya ha de haber comprado unos transladores en el ministerio, para "irnos a Francia" a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones en familia ella, Teddy y yo, antes de que empiece mis "clases en la academia de aurores"; La realidad es que saliendo de clases nos vamos a Francia, pero no nos quedamos ahí, inmediatamente nos vamos por avión a España y de ahí volamos a Estados Unidos, en específico a Nueva Orleans.

La idea esta buena, todo el mundo te va a creer lo de las vacaciones o que tu quieras seguir la carrera de auror, es lo que todo el mundo espera de ti, no me hagas esa cara, ya sabes que vas a hacerte auror vas a casarte con una linda brujita y vas a tener muchos pottersitos de aquí a 5 años, eso es lo que dice la revista La Bruja Enamorada esta semana de ti; Pero, lo que no entiendo es, porque Nueva Orleans?, yo hubiera pensado, no sé, Nueva York o California si de desaparecer se trata.

Lo que pasa es que en todo Luisiana no hay una comunidad mágica como la de nosotros, así que es muy difícil que alguien me reconozca, a la vez hay una gran concentración de magia en el ambiente, no entendí muy bien, es un lugar con mucha historia sobrenatural, así que no hay peligro de que nos rastreen mágicamente, la misma magia del lugar nos va a esconder y a la vez tenemos Houston "relativamente cerca" en caso de necesitar algo mágico tu sabes, pociones o algo así, la idea es llegar a una casa y conectarnos vía flu a algún lugar en Houston.

Y, ya saben cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera. Que vas a hacer ahí, porque no puedes estar sin hacer nada, tienes que estudiar algo, ya viste esto?

Ni idea, si aquí que tengo todo a la mano no me decido, menos allá, me imagino que voy a llegar y voy a ver qué puedo hacer, igual me pongo al día con mis estudios muggles o entro a trabajar, en realidad no sé.

Los dos continuaron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, de la nada Hermione se paró en seco y se volteó a ver a su amigo.

Harry, que paso ayer?, Ginny dice que te encontraron desmayado con las ropas como si te hubieras peleado, pero madame Ponfrey dice que estabas mágicamente exhausto, lo que es imposible, para eso necesitas usar mucha magia por muchas horas y tu estuviste con nosotros toda la mañana.

No sé, dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y se recargaba en una de las paredes de piedra del pasillo, después, mirando a ambos lados verifico que estuvieran solos, ya que estuvo seguro, lanzó un hechizo de privacidad y continuo hablando; Después de dejarlos en la biblioteca me fui por las reliquias, tú eres la única que sabes que todavía las tengo, Ron cree que rompí la barita de sauco y que la Piedra de la Resurrección la tire en el bosque antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort, no le he querido decir que no importa si las rompo, las tiro, les prendo fuego, vuelven a mí en perfecto estado de salud y como si nada hubiera pasado, ayer quise probar una nueva teoría, tú sabes, algo que me ayudara a deshacerme de ellas, siempre me quiero deshacer de la varita y la piedra, nunca de la capa, ayer quise probar si deshaciéndome de la capa, que es la reliquia que me pertenece me podía deshacer de las otras dos.

Después de un momento de silencio, como organizando sus ideas continuo, ayer fui por las tres reliquias y me encamine al bosque, la idea era prenderle fuego a la capa con la varita de saúco y luego romper y tirar las otras dos, algo así, no estaba muy seguro, pensaba improvisar, ya cerca del bosque alguien me hablo, solo oí ¡Harry Potter!, voltee a ver quién me llamaba cuando sentí que me atacaron por la espalda, no sé cuántos eran, pero Hermione, te juro lo único que recuerdo es un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda y luego absolutamente nada, luego desperté en la enfermería sin nada que pudiera explicar el dolor que sentí en la espalda, porque no lo soñé, mira, y se volteó para que Hermione viera la marca en su camisola debajo de la capa.

Harry! Exclamo alterada; Esto parece puñalada, hasta hay sangre! Madame Ponfrey realmente no encontró nada?

Nada, no tengo rastros de que me hayan apuñalado física o mediante algún hechizo, de hecho no tengo residuos de ningún tipo de hechizos en mi persona, estoy, físicamente perfectamente bien y no encontró ningún motivo por el cual mi camisola tenga una rajadura como de cuchillo en la mitad de la espalda, además …las reliquias desparecieron.

Harry…

No sé si se las llevaron o me están esperando en mi cuarto como de costumbre, simplemente no sé.

Después de un abrazo salido de la nada en medio pasillo los amigos siguieron caminando.

Esa misma noche encontró a Hemione en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando vio bajar a su amigo por las escaleras; No puedes dormir? Preguntó.

Ya encontré lo que traía perdido.

Que tranquilidad me da saber eso, dijo dando un respiro, déjame adivinar, aparecieron en tu baúl, sobre tu cama?, donde estaban?

Harry empezó a quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta.

No es que no aprecie el cuerpo masculino, pero Harry y streaptease no deben de ir en mi misma frase, el muchacho voltio a verla, y por primera vez Hermione noto que tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y su mirada mostraba miedo.

Harry, que paso?

A medio desvestir le paso un pergamino con sello de Gringgots; Me llego hoy en la tarde, tuve que mandar un escrito con la pluma que me dieron asegurando que estoy vivo, me dicen que ayer se activó el hechizo para la creación de testamento en caso de muerte repentina, les tuve que explicar que había tenido un accidente y que estuve inconsciente un par de horas y que quizá por eso fue el error, pero que estaba bien.

Que tiene eso que ver con las reliquias?

Harry termino de quitarse la camiseta y le dio la espalda, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, fue entonces que Hermione entendió, las reliquias de la muerte estaban en la nuca de su amigo en la forma de un hermoso y discreto tatuaje.

Harry?...

Que me está pasando, Hermione?, dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, tengo miedo.

No sé, sientes algo raro, te sientes diferente, algún cambio físico, digo, además del tatuaje, algo?

Nada, dijo a la vez que refrendaba con la cabeza la negación, si no trajera el cabello tan corto no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Has tratado de hacer algún hechizo?

Harry se puso de vuelta la camiseta y saco su varita; Lumus exclamo, una luz de tamaño normal apareció en la punta de la varita, exactamente como debería de pasar, no bien le había vuelto la tranquilidad, en lo que cabe, al cuerpo al muchacho Hermione dijo: hazlo sin varita, con la mano.

Qué?

Sin varita, como cuando practicas un encantamiento nuevo.

Lumus, exclamo, de pronto, toda el área común se ilumino como si hubiera sido medio día.

Lo que me imaginaba, dijo Hermione.

Qué?

Creo que, creo…creo que las reliquias están adentro de ti, dijo de manera rápida, porque otro motivo te hubiera aparecido de la nada un tatuaje con la imagen que los simboliza, además ese lumus, con tu varita te salió normal, pero, pero cuando lo hiciste solo salió como si lo hubieras lanzado con la varita de saúco?

Pasaron varios minutos los dos en silencio congelados en medio de la sala común, asimilando lo que había o creían que había pasado. Y ahora qué? Dijo Harry.

Investigamos y solucionamos el problema, eso es lo que va a pasar.

Hermione, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero…

Pero nada, lo que tenemos es un misterio que tenemos que investigar para luego solucionar, hemos estado peor, primer año, solo teníamos el nombre de Nicloas Flamel, tan no sabíamos quién era o cual era el problema que no sabíamos si buscar en libros de hechizos o de música folclórica, cuarto año, el torneo de los tres magos, lo mismo a obscuras , quinto, tu teniendo visiones, séptimo año los horrocruxes, solo sabíamos cuántos eran, de donde estaban, o como destruirlos, nada, esto es igual, por lo menos sabemos cuántos son, donde están y como se llaman, es bastante.

Te propongo algo, sube a tu cuarto y trata de dormir, mañana es viernes, y no tenemos otro examen hasta el martes, de hecho es el último examen y estamos libres, la graduación no es hasta el viernes que entra, tenemos tiempo de estudiar y de empezar a investigar.

Yo me voy el domingo y tú te vas a los de tus prácticas.

Ya veremos, si crees que te voy a dejar solo en esto estas muy equivocado Harry Potter.

Sabes, yo sé, quiero decir, mi cabeza sabe que ya has sacrificado mucho por mí, mandar a tus papas a Australia, seguirme en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, por mi culpa te han torturado, sé que no te debo de pedir más, no tengo derecho, pero por favor Hermonie, no me dejes solo, eres la única persona en la que realmente confió y esto, ya sé que me oigo mal, pero esto de las reliquias de la muerte en mi nuca, si me están moviendo el piso.

Que quieres, mis papas dicen que toda la vida les pedí un hermanito, que nunca quise ser hija única, pero nunca llego, que quieres que haga, me tuve que buscar uno; vete a dormir desvelado no piensas bien, y te necesito en tus cinco sentidos.

-espacio-

Les presento a la generación de Hogwarts, de este año, un aplauso muy fuerte por favor, dijo McGonagall, normalmente las graduaciones eran en el salón comedor de la escuela, pero este año eran tantos los graduados que la ceremonia había sido en los jardines con las majestuosas puertas de entrada al castillo de fondo. Los graduados con sus uniformes de gala y los colores de sus respectivas casas en el birrete al centro y con sus papas, incluso los muggles que por única ocasión podían acercarse al castillo dándole la espalda al lago.

Hermione, los esperamos a ti y Harry en la madriguera, vamos a tener una cena para celebrar a Ginny, dijo la Sra Weasley.

Muchas gracias, pero mis papas están aquí, así que no creo que pueda ir, dijo Hermione, de Harry no sé, él y Andromeda se van pasado mañana de vacaciones, no tengo idea si tengan planes.

Claro que tus papas están aquí, como se iban a perder la graduación de su hija y con mención honorifica, las mejores calificaciones en diez años, no cualquiera, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y Harry, ya graduados igual que mi Ginny, a diferencia de Ron, ese hijo mío, no sé qué tenga en la cabeza, lo bueno es que parece que ya está entrando en razón, incluso le pidió una oportunidad a McGonagall para que le deje entrar el año que entra, a ver qué sucede, pero eso es otra cosa, mira me tome la libertad de pedir este trasladador, es para que tus papas puedan ir a la casa, si quieren darse una vuelta ahí vamos a estar hasta que el cuerpo aguante, con Harry ya hable, dice que se van a dar una vuelta a la noche, trata de ir.

Claro Sra. Weasley, muchas gracias.

Bueno me voy, tengo mucho que organizar.

Harry! Por fin, no te había podido atrapar solo. Exclamo Hermione

Ya sé, me ha felicitado tanta gente que no tengo idea quien es como no sabes, ya me quiero ir, me duele la mano de tantos apretones y ya no digo la espalda; por cierto, vas a ir con los Weasley?

No sé, yo si quiero ir, pero todo depende de mis papas, los deje sentados en una banca, están muertos de miedo, creen que se va a abrir el piso o algo así, no es lo mismo todo lo que les he contado atreves de los años que verlo, ojala y si los convenza de ir, y tú vas a ir?

Si, un rato más noche, primero vamos a ir a la casa a cambiarnos y descansar un rato, además quiero empezar a empacar un poco, sobre todo libros de la biblioteca Black, quiero ver si puedo ir a Gringotts algún libro ha de haber en las bóvedas que me pueda servir con mi nuevo tatuaje.

De eso te quería hablar, sabes quién ese Samole Streak?

Acaso no es uno de los magos que estaban en tu lista como candidatos de posibles para hacer tus practicas?

Así es, dijo con una sonsirota de oreja a oreja.

Te acepto! Esa era la lechuza que recibiste en el desayuno! Dijo todo emocionado por su amiga.

Exacto, y eso no es lo mejor.

Hermione…. Demasiada emoción.

No tendrás por casualidad un sofá extra en tu casa? Porque el mago está en la actualidad viviendo en Houston, está investigando el método de transformación del nativo americano, y como tú sabes voy a ser estudiambre, voy a llegar a buscar trabajo y si me puedo ahorrar la renta…

-espacio-

Que quieres decir con eso de que tus brujas no hicieron lo que les pedí?, claramente dije que necesitaba ese hechizo terminado para hoy en la noche, que parte no entendiste, sabes lo que está en juego? Los hombres lobo de Francesca nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento y tú me dices que no hicieron lo que les pedí? Acuérdate que mi protección tiene precio.

La habitación era amplia, con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar una luz deliciosa, invitando a relajarse y admirar la vista del vario Francés de Nueva Orleans en compañía de un buen vino, los muebles eclécticos, de muy buen gusto, de igual manera invitaban al confort, pero ni el hombre ni la mujer que en esos momentos ocupaban la oficina se veían relajados o con ganas de pasar la tarde disfrutando la vista o de beber juntos.

Klaus entiende, no lo pudimos hacer, los ancestros nos pidieron que no hiciéramos nada, ningún tipo de magia, algo llego o va a pasar en a la ciudad y es grande, poderoso.

QUE?, de que me estás hablando? Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer invadiendo su espacio personal, deja de decirme tonterías Genevieve, algo muy grande, poderoso, QUE?

No sabemos Klaus, estamos investigando, todas las brujas y hechiceros de Nuevo Orleans están en alerta, todos hemos sentido el cambio en el ambiente, lo único que sabemos es que lo que sea que es empezó el lunes; además por Francesca no te debes de preocupar, los lobos están igual de inquietos, no sé cómo los vampiros no lo han sentido.

Vete, vete con tus brujas y trata de saber que está pasando, quiero ese hechizo listo lo más pronto posible.

La mujer salió de la habitación tan rápido que casi se tropieza al salir con otro de los habitantes de la casa.

No creo que asustar a tu bruja principal te lleva a ningún lado, hermano.

Cuando vas a entender Elijah, el miedo es un gran motivador.

Lo que tu digas, son tus brujas, cual es el problema ahora, dijo mientras se servía un whisky para él y otro para su hermano.

Balbuceó de una fuerza muy grande, algo muy poderoso, no sé, pero hay que estar alerta no me agrada que algo tan poderoso como para paralizar a todos los brujos conocidos y por lo visto también a los hombres lobo llegue a la ciudad y no nos hallamos dado cuenta.

Quizá, es una idea, quizá sea bueno dejar a los vampiros a ciegas, dejar que los lobos y las brujas investiguen…

Estás loco!

Déjame y me explico, hay que poner al tanto a Marcel él sabe cómo interrogar a su gente sin ponerlos sobre aviso, así los demás van a creer que estamos a ciegas, mientras tanto nosotros investigamos de afuera para adentro y aquí que el trabajo pesado lo hagan, como te dijo las brujas y los lobos, ya que sepamos de que se trata, decidimos.

Me gusta tu idea, voy a ir a hablar con Marcel, además él tiene a Davina comiendo de su mano, que es bruja.

-espacio-

Nunca crei que cambiarse de casa fuera tan pesado, estoy agotado.

Yo también, no quiero ver una caja cerrada en mucho tiempo.

Y se supone que ustedes son la juventud, abrase visto, unas cuantas cajitas.

Andromeda les pasaba unos vasos con limonada, toda la mañana habían estado terminando de echar a andar la casa, todavía faltaba mucho, pero ya estaba habitable, los cuartos listos y la cocina funcionando.

Fue una suerte que encontraran esta casa, esta bella. Dijo Hermione, y muchas gracias por darme espacio.

No es para menos, contesto Andromeda, Teddy, Harry y ahora tu son mi familia, además que un par de brazos jóvenes con este torbellino, dijo refiriéndose a Teddy, no está de más, volviendo a la casa, si fue una suerte, realmente no tuvimos que sacrificar nada, en realidad son las caballerizas de una antigua plantación, no me preguntes porque tiene sótano ni porque está la ahí chimenea, me imagino que el clima y los animales o el guardado de la pastura tiene algo que ver, ni idea, lo importante es que aquí arriba podemos tener todo lo muggle y abajo en el sótano todo lo mágico.

Mañana voy a poner en uso las clases "especiales" que tome el año pasado y voy a levantar las escudos de protección alrededor de todo el perímetro de la propiedad, así que ya saben todo lo que se les ocurra contra que proteger la casa me avisan, estaba esperando que la red flu estuviera conectaba para que la registra el hechizo.

Qué tal si ustedes dos se van a dar un baño, mira que lo necesitan y nos vamos los cuatro a cenar fuera, no se ustedes pero yo quiero conocer el famoso barrio francés y oír buen jazz. Dijo Andromeda.

Que lastima que aquí todavía seamos menores de edad y no podamos tomar.

Nada que no se pueda solucionar Hermione, no te preocupes.

Acaso alguien que conozco piensa lanzar hechizos para confundir a los muggles toda la noche?

Alguna ventaja tiene que tener poder lanzar hechizos sin varita.

Estoy llena, dijo Andromeda, no se ustedes pero yo me voy a aparecer en la casa, tengo mucho sueño, y de pasada me llevo a Teddy, callo rendido hace una hora, no lleguen tarde.

No te preocupes solo un rato más y nos vamos a la casa.

Un par de bares más tarde.

Harry, no voltees, pero el muchacho del restaurant está en el bar de enfrente.

El de cabello negro que se sonreía bonito con la muchacha de cabello largo.

Si ese, y la muchacha viene para acá, tienes que…

Buenas noches, perdón que interrumpa, me llamo Davina, dijo la muchacha del cabello bonito a la vez que estiraba la mano presentándose, esto se va a oír muy raro, dijo mientras se reía mas con los ojos que con la boca, es que mi amigo, ese que está enfrente queriendo desaparecer detrás del poste te quiere conocer pero no se anima, se llama Josh y es un lindo, si me haces el favor de ir y presentarte, me vas a hacer ganar una apuesta y me va a tener que llevar al cine a ver la película que yo escoja, vas y te presentas?

Davina es un placer, yo soy Hermione y este que está aquí se llama Harry y en este momento va a cruzar la calle y se va a ir a presentar, verdad Harry?

Heeee, si, ya voy.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, tanto la saga de Harry Potter como los personajes de The Originals tienen dueños. Me disculpo de antemano, tengo muy mala ortografía y si el corrector no me marca el error lo más probable es que no me dé cuenta no importa cuántas veces repase buscando errores con lupa

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Me comentan que la historia aparece sin espacios o marcas de cuando hay diálogos etc. Resulta que no sé qué pasa, yo pongo espacios, indicaciones de diálogos puntos suspensivos indicando alguna emoción etc. y desaparecen cuando los subo a la página, no sé dónde me equivoco o si tengo que editar ya en la página Soy nueva en esto y ando a prueba y error. Cualquier tip será ampliamente agradecido.

**HARRY MIKAELSON?**

Después de una visita a Gringgots Harry descubre que no es solamente Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, también lo puedes llamar Harry Mikealson

**CAPITULO 3**

La cocina era amplia e iluminada, los muebles modernos contrastaban con la arquitectura de la casa, y más que todo contrastaban con los habitantes de la casa, sobre todo, si nos ponemos a pensar que en las casas de los magos no hay electricidad; pero eso era los que ellos querían, adaptarse lo más posible a la vida muggle por eso los podías ver sirviéndose café de una cafetera eléctrica y tostando el pan en una tostadora, no con un hechizo.

**-**Buenos días, no te oí llegar-, comento casual Hermione en el desayuno.

-No regresaron juntos- Dijo Andrómeda mientras se sentaba en la mesa con una taza de té.

-No, Hermione se vino primero, yo me quede un rato más-, contesto Harry mientras se servía su desayuno.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?, no creo que se hayan separado nada más porque si; Ustedes dos son más paranoicos que una mamá con bebe en una tienda-

-Harry conoció a un muchacho, mejor dicho, Harry se le tuvo que presentar a un tipo que no se atrevía a acercársele.-

\- ¿Y tiene nombre el valiente?-

\- Josh Rosza y tiene 21 años.-

-¿Y… … ….?-

-Nada, normal, por cierto, gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no me pones al día con eso de celular, e-mail, Facebook etc. de por si la mitad de las veces no entendía que decía, imagínate si le salgo con que no tengo WhatsApp… …. No sabes que tanto me salvo el "Londres es diferente" y "mi escuela era un internado muy chapado a la antigua" ….-me pasas la mermelada?-

-Ósea, que le diste tu teléfono.-

-Si.-

-Harry! -Exclamo indignada Hermione,- te voy a tener que preguntar cada paso que diste para que me digas ¿como te fue?-

-Tu primero, como te calló Davina? Qué bueno que Olivert no está aquí, no la hubiera dejado dar un paso sola.-

-Bueno, Davina es local, pero cuando digo local es … … toda su vida, toda su familia desde que el mundo es mundo han vivido en la zona, es muy simpática, no sé qué hace, en realidad no le pregunte nos pasamos el tiempo hablando de lo bien que se veían tú y Josh, solo caminamos un rato por la zona turística, me indico algunos puntos importantes y me conto varias historias que estoy segura no aparecen en los folletos turísticos, quedamos en vernos algún día de estos, le di mi número y mi correo electrónico, no tiene novio por el momento. Tu turno. -Termino como pasando un resumen de una junta de consejo.

-Josh Rosza, 21 años, no es de aquí, llego hace como 2 años y decidió quedarse en la zona, no le pregunte que hace o estudia porque no le hubiera podido contestar que hago yo, es muy … … ….normal?; quedamos en estar en contacto, a ver si hacemos algo este fin de semana.-

-Por cierto, ya pensaron que van a hacer-, esta vez fue Andrómeda la que hablo, y no refiriéndose precisamente al fin de semana.

-Yo tengo tres semanas de gracia, entrando Julio me tengo que presentar con el maestro Streak, lo bueno es que ya me mando mi horario, va a ser una semana de estudio con el d con descanso para comer, y una semana de practica por mi cuenta, me gustó mucho porque me voy a poder organizar y dependiendo de cómo este la carga de trabajo puedo hacer otras cosas.-

-¿Y tú Harry?, ya pensaste algo.-

-Voy a estudiar por mi cuenta las materias que me faltan para el examen de ingreso a la escuela de sanador, tu sabes, principios de pociones, runas, me falta mucha teoría, ya que me sienta seguro voy a pedir fecha para presentar los exámenes para luego meterme a la escuela, además ayer vi dos locales que solicitaban ayudante de cocina, le pregunté a Josh y me dijo que mientras no toque el alcohol puedo pedir trabajo donde sea.-

-¿Ayudante de cocina?-

-¿Porque no?, igual mi loquera de ser chef no es solo un hobby y vale la pena que la dedique más tiempo.-

El calor húmedo de Nueva Orleans era cada vez más intenso, los tres magos no sabían que habría sido de ellos si no fuera por los hechizos para controlar el clima que habían lanzado adentro de la casa, de todas formas las tardes eran agradables y la mayoría de las veces los encontraba en el porche trasero de la casa, Andrómeda sentada leyendo o viendo a su nueva familia jugar, porque eso era lo que los dos "jóvenes adultos" y "héroes de guerra" hacían, nada más caía la tarde; bajo pretexto de cuidar al ahijado se transformaban en niños y se ponían a jugar con Teddy, le lanzaban hechizos o lo correteaban en su escoba; Realmente había sido una suerte encontrar una casa con un terreno tan grande y sin vecinos.

-¿Y cuándo piensas traer al valiente? Nada más oigo Josh por aquí, Josh por allá, pero a ese novio tuyo yo no le he visto ni la cola.-

-No sé, quisiera que conociera a Teddy, y a ti, claro-, se apresuró a decir al ver como una ceja de Andrómeda empezaba a subir,- hoy nos vamos a ver después de mi turno, le voy a comentar, igual podemos organizar algo para este sábado, invitar a Davina para que no sea tan formal. Tú qué opinas Mione?-

-Me gusta la idea, juntarnos a ver una película o algo así, así empezamos a ver que hacemos en tu cumpleaños-

* * *

Klaus estaba pintando, el lienzo parecía tomar vida con cada pincelazo del vampiro, no muy lejos de ahí su hermano Elijah revisaba unos papeles, el escritorio estaba lleno hasta el tope y el vampiro, que se caracterizaba por su ecuanimidad se veía inquieto.

-No encuentro otra solución Klaus, la única respuesta es que Francesca tiene un espía, de que otra forma nos pudieron haber atacado como lo hicieron ayer?, fueron demasiado precisos, sabían cuántos íbamos a ser, donde… ….absolutamente todo-

-Argg, ya se-, gruño exaltado Klaus mientras aventaba el lienzo en el que había estado trabajando -!Ya se! ! ya se!, esa lobo me debe ocho hombres y hubieran sido más si tú y yo no llegamos a tiempo, pero voy a descubrir quién le ha estado pasando información, y júralo que lo va a pagar.-

En eso estaban cuando Marcel llego, y nadie pensaría que era un vampiro, por lo cansado que se veía.

-Como siguen tus hombres? -pregunto Elijah

-Has logrado averiguar algo? -Esta vez fue Klaus,

-Mis hombres están bien, reponiéndose, por cierto, Klaus, gracias, si no fuera por tu sangre… … , esos lobos van a pagar, pero, como supieron dónde íbamos a estar?-

-Es obvio-, dijo Klaus, -hay un espía.-

-Pero quién? Nunca decimos nada enfrente de nuestros lobos, las brujas no pueden ser tan tontas.-

-Un vampiro-, comento Elijah de la misma manera que comentaría que las moscas vuelan, no que tenían la sospecha que uno de los suyos los estaba traicionando.

-Nunca-, dijo enfático Marcel.

-Piénsalo-, continuo Elijah mientras se paseaba por el contorno del cuarto con un paso lento,- una bruja que sea controlada por Francesca y que de alguna manera halla convencido a alguno vampiro de que le pase información a cambio de algo, … …. …. Digamos… … … un anillo para caminar en el sol?

-No podemos descartar a nadie-, empezando por los que no estaban ayer.

-Lo más rápido es empezar de arriba para abajo-, dijo Elijah, -de tus hombres de confianza, ¿quienes no estaban ayer?-

-Mateo y Josh-, dijo Marcel, pero, … … -No, Mateo tenia clases, está terminando su carrera y Josh, tenía visita.-

-¿Visita?-

-Si anda de novio, y martes, miércoles y jueves espera a Harry después del trabajo, pero, no pueden pensar en Josh, … … …. Además él ya tiene anillo.-

-No descarto a nadie-, dijo Klaus mientras se incorporaba del sillón donde estaba sentado y ponía los codos en las rodillas, -además no estoy pensando en Josh, háblame de ese… novio, ¿es vampiro, lobo?-

-No, no que yo sepa, … ….solo sé que se llama Harry, que es inglés y que llego hace poco a la ciudad. Oye, la verdad no le he preguntado, es su novio, no mío.-

-Dices que lo ve después del trabajo-, dijo Klaus mientras se ponía los zapatos, -¿tú crees que todavía estén "en visita"?-

-¿Conozco esta mirada, que estás pensando?

-Estoy pensando que de pronto uno de tus hombres de confianza se" pone de novio" con un individuo que apareció de la nada, y que llego a la ciudad al mismo tiempo que nuestros problemas se empezaron a salir de control, y como ustedes saben si en algo yo no creo es en las coincidencias, así que, dijo moviendo las manos de manera dramática mientras señalaba a los otros dos hombres la puerta, -No sé ustedes pero muero por conocer a "Harry" el inglés.-

* * *

Los tres vampiros se encontraban en la zona del bar del restaurante viendo a Josh y Harry que estaban platicando en la otra punta.

-Honor a quien honor merezca, tiene buen gusto-, comento Elijah mientras Marcel levantaba la ceja como única respuesta.

-El hecho de que mi inclinación sea únicamente hacia el sexo femenino no me impide reconocer la belleza en el sexo opuesto, y Harry, dijo mientras semi lo apuntaba con el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, tiene algo, no sé, me recuerda a alguien-.

\- Henrik-, interrumpió Klaus.

-¿Qué?-

\- Henrik, se parece a Henrik-. Dijo Klaus de manera seca, susurrando las palabras como si le dolieran, en realidad, esas eran las primeras palabras que el vampiro pronunciaba desde que habían llegado al restaurante.

Elijah volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry y se le quedo viendo, también como congelado, pero a diferencia de Klaus, que parecía tener una lucha interna, Elijah veía a Harry con una mirada que indicaba que en realidad estaba viendo otra época muy muy lejana.

-Voy por Josh, para que nos presente a su novio-, dijo Marcel levantándose rápidamente sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Josh, como andas?-se acercó diciendo Marcel mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Josh.

-Marcel, que haces aquí, ¿paso algo?-

-No, nada, solo Klaus, Elijah y yo que decidimos venir a tomarnos un trago, por cierto, Marcel mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Harry.

-Harry Potter, Josh te menciona mucho-.

-Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo- dijo desplegando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Porque no nos acompañan en nuestra mesa, estoy con unos amigos.-

-No podemos, todo el mundo aquí sabe que somos menores de 21 años,- dijo Josh, él sabía reconocer una orden cuando oía una, pero tenía la esperanza de no jalar a Harry al mundo de los vampiros, de las brujas y los hombres lobo, y sobre todo al mundo de los Mikaelson.

-Por eso no se preocupen, ¿nos acompañan?-

-Klaus, Elijah, les presento a Harry Potter, -Dijo Marcel.

* * *

Harry sabia muchas cosas, que él era mago, que los unicornios y los dragones existían, que los Weasley son pelirrojos, etc. Lo que no sabía era como había sobrevivido la última hora.

Hacia una hora el nombre de Nicklaus Mikaelson era solo eso, un nombre en una carta que sus papas le habían dejado; sin cara, sin voz, ahora, solo 60 minutos después, … ….. Había estado sentado en la misma mesa que su papá biológico, hablando de tonterías, si Nueva Orleans esto o aquello, si había probado la comida, etc. Antes no tenía ninguna duda, NIcklaus Mikaelson era solamente un ser bidimensional, un vampiro, ahora… … ahora todo había cambiado y realmente no sabía qué hacer, si intentar acercarse y conocer al hombre, y quizá en algún momento en el futuro decirle la relación que existía entre ellos, darse la oportunidad de saber que es tener una familia, un padre, tíos, … …aunque en realidad él ya tenía una familia, una familia que había armado atreves de años, entonces, la otra opción era olvidarlo por completo y pensar que solo le habían presentado a un conocido de Josh y ahí dejarlo todo?, no complicarse la vida con parientes que aparecían a estas alturas de la vida. Pero, por otro lado estaba Josh. Josh que conocía a dos de los seres mágicos más peligrosos del planeta, tan peligrosos que los magos habían preferido pensar que no eran reales, y convertirlos en leyendas. ¿Qué hacía?, por un lado no podía dejarlo así, indefenso en la ignorancia, y por otro lado no podía decirle nada.

* * *

Mientras Harry decidía que hacer los tres hombres llegaban a la casa de los Mikaelson.

-Espero que estén más tranquilos- comento Marcel entrando al patio central de la casa, -Porque, apenas que ustedes hayan visto algo que yo no vi, Josh y Harry quedan descartados, digo, si volviendo al tema de los espías se trata.-los tres entraban a la estancia de donde habían salido un par de horas antes.

-Ninguno de los dos es la persona que andamos buscando, pero no hay que perderlos de vista, sobre todo a Harry, hay algo.- dijo Klaus mientras recogía el lienzo que había tirado.

-Klaus, creo que tu paranoia está subiendo de nivel, si eso es posible, yo lo único que vi fue a dos adolescentes de novios, y yo no dije esto, pero hasta hacen bonita pareja.-

-Necesito que vayas a su casa, averigua donde vive y dale una visita, puedes llevar a Josh si es necesario.-dijo Klaus ignorando todo lo que Marcel había dicho.

-Klaus!-

-Vas tú o voy yo, tú eliges.-

-Ok, ok, dame tiempo, en cuanto sepa algo me reporto.- dijo Marcel saliendo de la casa refunfuñando entre dientes acerca de los vampiros paranoicos.

Después de asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos Elijah habló.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-

-No sé a qué te refieres, teníamos una sospecha y fuimos a investigar, eso es todo.-dijo Klaus mientras se acomodaba en una de las muchas sillas que había.

-Klaus, discúlpame si… …. Dudo de tus intensiones, pero… aquí hay más que una sospecha, ¿me vas a decir que pasa?-

-Ya te dije, no pasa…

-No me digas que no pasa o paso algo – dijo Elijah perdiendo la compostura y tratando de controlar el nivel de su voz a la vez que invadía el espacio personal de su hermano; -Por si no te acuerdas yo estuve ahí en el restaurante, te quedaste congelado, y después, no fuiste tú .. … toda la reunión estuviste extraño, controlándote, no sé por qué, no sabía si ibas a brincar y morderlo o salir corriendo, y ahora mandas a Marcel investigar a alguien a quien tú mismo acabada de descartar de sospecha, ¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE PASA?-

-No sé,- reconoció Klaus levantándose de la silla para irse a parar en una de las puerta-ventanas de la casa a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su cara en un gesto de ansiedad se recargaba viendo para afuera, viendo Nueva Orleans de noche. –No sé, como te explico, cuando lo vi en el restaurante, por un segundo creí que era Henrik, y no me refiero al físico, no fue solo era el pelo o la complexión, algo en él se me hizo conocido, familiar, no sé cómo explicarlo, y cuando se acercó a la mesa… ….. Elijah, es… …. Hay algo que me dice, me exige que lo cuide, como si fuera mío.-

-¿Cómo si fuera tuyo?, Klaus, tú nunca has creído en eso de que los lobos tienen una pareja predeterminada escrita en las estrellas, porque me imagino que el que habla es el lobo, yo nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie, ni ningún vampiro , por lo menos que yo sepa.-

-No, no, para nada, nada romántico, es solo que de pronto… …., no sé cómo explicarlo, …. Cada vez que Josh le ponía el brazo en el hombro quería arrancárselo y decirle que no se lo merecía, que no tenía permiso.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que Harry te hizo sentir celos como cuando Rebeka nos presentaba a sus novios?-

-¡No,…. Si, 10 veces peor, Rebeka es mi hermana, Harry…. …. … Harry es un desconocido!-

-Mira Elijah, no sé qué está pasando, lo único que sé, es que algo aquí adentro, dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho, me dice que debo de saber todo de él, que Harry debe de estar aquí, en esta casa, conmigo, que lo tengo que cuidar, ¿porque? No tengo idea, ¿preguntas si alguna vez en mis años había sentido algo así?, no nunca, es… es como si de pronto hubiera nacido un punto débil, y tú sabes que no me gusta tener lados débiles… ….. … y no me gusta no saber qué pasa, no te preocupes de esto me encargo yo- Y se fue dejando a su hermano parado en medio del cuarto con Nueva Orleans de fondo.

* * *

Marcel llego a su casa, tenía mucho que hacer, por un lado un grupo de sus hombres estaban heridos, gracias a la emboscada de los lobos y quería ir a ver cómo iba su recuperación, por el otro lado estaba lo del espía que tenían que encontrar, además de todo lo que implicaba en si no perder el control de la ciudad, y aparte Klaus había decidido obsesionarse con el novio de Josh; Él ya sabía quién iba a en la estancia antes de entrar.

-Josh, me ganaste.-

-¿Que, que fue lo de hoy en la tarde?- dijo el muchacho enojado, -tu sabes que yo no quería a Harry cerca de ningún vampiro, y de preferencia lo quería a kilómetros luz de los Mikaelson.-

-Klaus y Elijah piensan que hay un espía, y la verdad tienen razón, Francesca está demasiado bien enterada, así que empezamos a "revisar coartadas" por decirlo de alguna manera, la tuya en visita con Harry era de las más fáciles de comprobar.-

-Okeyyy, ¿y cuál es el veredicto, soy espía o no?-

-Tu no, pero Harry…-

-¡!QUE¡- exclamo Josh a la vez que literalmente brincaba del sillón, -como…

-Calma, calma, no te preocupes, lo único que va a pasar es que tú y yo vamos a ir a su casa a ver si hay algo extraño, y después yo le digo a Klaus que es un paranoico sin remedio y que busque por otro lado, ¿cuándo me llevas?, entre más rápido vallamos, más rápido te quitas a Klaus de encima.-

-Cuando ustedes "casualmente llegaron" Harry me estaba diciendo que su tía me quiere conocer, así que quedamos que el sábado nos vamos a juntar a ver películas en su casa, de hecho iba a invitar a Davina, ¿quieres unirte?-

-Por qué no, que mejor manera de pasar la tarde del sábado que viendo películas con un grupo de adolescentes, no se me ocurre nada mejor, anda vete que tengo mucho que hacer, y no te mortifiques.-

* * *

Al otro día Marcel se encontraba en su casa, sus hombres estaban mejorando, poco a poco pero la iban a contar, la mañana había sido muy fructífera, dos lobos habían tenido un "accidente", y había recuperado un sector más de la ciudad para los vampiros, definitivamente una mañana muy buena.

-Elijah no esperaba verte tan pronto, no después de anoche-

-Marcel- dijo saludando con la cabeza a la vez que entraba al salón donde se encontraba el otro vampiro sentado, -he venido a advertirte, si no quieres tener un problema con el volátil de mi hermano te conviene llevar a cabo su encargo rápido.-

-¿Te refieres a darle una vuelta a Harry?, ya quede con Josh, mañana vamos a ir a su casa, parece que la tía de Harry quiere conocer a Josh.-

-Que sea hoy, Klaus anda alterado-

-¿Cuál es su problema con ese muchacho, es porque anda de novio con Josh?-

-No sabría qué contestarte, pero…. ¿Desde cuándo Klaus necesita una razón para hacer algo?- contesto Elijah dándose la vuelta para irse tan rápido como llego.

-Me topé con Elijah saliendo, ¿qué quería?- esta vez era Josh quien entraba.

-Ni te pongas cómodo, tenemos que hacer una visita- dijo Marcel al muchacho que se disponía a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón.

-Pero…. Dijimos que mañana-

-Si no vamos ahorita, mas noche va a ser el mismo Klaus, eso fue lo que me vino a decir Elijah.

-¿Qué tiene Harry que Klaus esta tan obsesionado?-, dijo yo sé lo que tiene, pero,.. Pero…Klaus, dijo…-

-Josh…. Caminando-

* * *

Los dos vampiros se estacionaron enfrente de la casa de Harry, -este es el plan- dijo Marcel, -llegamos, hacemos que nos inviten a pasar, revisamos la casa, y luego los hacemos olvidar que estuvimos adentro, y mañana volvemos-

-No me gusta, no quisiera hipnotizar a Harry o a ninguno de su familia-

-Mira-dijo Marcel volviéndose hacia Josh,-ya sé que no quieres, pero esta la manera más fácil y rápida de quitarles a Klaus de encima, además lo quieras o no en algún momento Harry va a ver algo y vas a tener que hipnotizarlo, es eso, o le dices que eres vampiro.-

-Ya se… es solo que… ya se- dijo resignado.

La distancia entre la banqueta y la casa era grande, -Cuando Harry te dijo que su casa estaba en medio de la nada no te exagero- comento casualmente Marcel.

A como se acercaban a la casa, empezaron a oír risas que venían de la parte posterior, claramente pudieron distinguir la risa de Harry y Josh pudo distinguir la risa de Hermione, además de la risa infantil, de Teddy.

-Creo que están atrás, ¿porque no damos la vuelta en vez de tocar?-

Siguieron el empedrado por el que iban caminando y que rodeaba la casa para llegar al origen de las risas, nunca nadie los pudo jamás haber preparado para lo que se encontraron.

En medio de un hermoso jardín con zacate, a la sombra de la casa y de los muchos árboles que la rodeaban se encontraban Harry, Hermione y un niño, pero, lo asombros,…. ¿Increíble? Era que el niño, se encontraba volando sobre una escoba, lo suficientemente alto como para que sus deditos no tentaran el piso, y una serpiente hecha a base de luz, que más bien parecía un dragón chino, versión infantil, lo seguía mientras ondulaba su cuerpo, a la vez que trataban de pasaban atreves de arcos, unos hechos de flores, otros de colores, los cuales se transformaban en burbujas de colores cuando el niño los cruzaba; Los dos vampiros no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, escobas voladoras, serpientes de luz, arcos de flores que aparecían y desaparecían, y sobre todo, darse cuenta que era Harry quien controlaba a la serpiente y Hermione quien creaba los arcos.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- se oyó una voz, -Harry, Hermione, tenemos visitas-

Los dos jóvenes magos se quedaron helados, la serpiente fue y se estrelló contra un árbol al mismo tiempo que los arcos de flores y luces se escurrían como si hubieran sido de agua.

-Jo.. Josh, Marcel, como pudieron, … dijo…..-

-Las barreras, ¿cómo?-

-Modales- se oyó otra vez la voz, esta vez fueron Marcel y Josh los sorprendidos, ya que por primera vez se dieron cuenta que en su asombro no habían registrado que una cuarta persona se encontraba en la casa.

Andrómeda se encontraba sentada, como era su costumbre, en el porche de la casa tomándose un vaso de té helado mientras veía a sus niños jugar cuando sintió que alguien habían cruzado los terrenos de la propiedad, si bien esto la puso en alerta, sabía que nadie con malas intenciones podía cruzar las barreras, y que ningún muggle vería nada raro, de eso también se haría cargo la magia de la casa; Cual sería su sorpresa cuando dos jóvenes que era obvio que desconocían la existencia de la magia, si en la expresión de sus caras nos basamos, llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Harry, ¿no piensas presentarnos?-

-Claro, disculpen, Andrómeda, te presento a Josh Rosza , mi novio y a Marcel, un amigo-

-Josh, Marcel, les presento a Andrómeda Tonks y Hermione Granger-

-Jóvenes- Intervino Andrómeda, que por algún motivo que ni Harry ni Hermione entendían se estaba comportando de una manera extremadamente seria y formal, si desean acompañarnos a tomar algo aquí en el jardín.-

-Porque no adentro- dijo Hermione, -vamos pa…

-No- dijo con voz tajante Andrómeda, -ustedes me van a disculpar-comento volteando a ver a las visitas que para ese momento se encontraban en la orilla del porche, -pero necesito más que el hecho de que seas el novio de Harry, dijo volteando a ver a Josh en específico, para que deje entrar a mi casa a dos vampiros.-

-¿Qué, pero, vampiros?-

-Harry, dijo Andrómeda al ver la reacción del muchacho, ¿me quieres decir que tienes no sé cuánto tiempo de novio con Josh y no te habías dado cuenta de que es un vampiro?, … … ….¿Tu Hermione?, tampoco.-

-Por favor siéntense- dijo hablándole a los vampiros, -¿algo de tomar?, no tenemos ningún tipo de sangre, pero, ¿alguna otra cosa?-

-Tiempo, dijo Josh mientras ponía las manos haciendo la señal de tiempo fuera de futbol americano, -mi cerebro esta sobrecargado…. ¿o sea?….. ¿Cómo?-

-Creo que la traducción a eso es, ¿Qué es eso que vimos cuando llegamos y como supo que somos vampiros?.- ahora era Marcel el que hablaba.

-Yo quiero saber porque las barreras no funcionaron, dijo rápido Hermione, como no queriendo perder la oportunidad de preguntar.-

-Las barreras si funcionaron, dijo Andrómeda respondiéndole primero a Hermione, lo que pasa es que ni Marcel ni Josh traen malas intenciones, así que pudieron atravesarlas, por otro lado, como son creaturas mágicas las barreras de la casa no vieron ningún motivo por el cual impedirles ver la magia que estaban realizando, ahora, dijo volteando a ver a las visitas, lo que ustedes vieron, fue a Harry y Hermione haciendo magia, todos en esta casa somos magos, si este par hubieran tenido mejores maestros se habrían dado cuenta inmediatamente de que ustedes dos son vampiros, es algo obvio para cualquier mago.-

-Magos, pero, yo conozco brujas, tengo amigas brujas, y a ninguna la he visto volar en escobas- comento Marcel.

-Me imagino que ustedes se refieren a otro tipo de brujas, hay varios tipos, tengo entendido que de nuestra corriente no hay muchos en esta zona del país, se me hace raro que en tus años nunca se halla topado con alguno de nosotros, quizá lo confundiste con las que tú conoces.-

-Como sabe que no soy un vampiro joven-, dijo Marcel acomodándose en el porche.

-Te presentaste como Marcel, eso significa que, o te convirtieron en una época en la que los apellidos no eran necesarios, o tienes tanto tiempo siendo vampiro que tan solo nombre es suficiente para los demás sepan quién eres, ¿me equivoco?-

-En lo absoluto, señora, me tiene usted impresionado.-

-Puedo abusar y preguntar, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo de su visita?, porque, es obvio que esta no es una visita social, no importa que tanto nos esforcemos en hacerlo.-

Marcel por un segundo se quedó tieso, como solo los vampiros pueden hacerlo.

-Mis disculpas, venia preparado para conocer con un grupo de humanos comunes, no una familia de magos, menos una versada en política, el motivo de mi visita no tiene que alarmar a nadie, como ustedes han de saber, las vampiros y los lobos, hombres lobo quiero decir, no nos llevamos muy bien, por lo general logramos convivir en paz, soportarnos, pero en este momento en específico las relaciones no están del todo buenas, más bien son malas, así que el hecho de que Josh, que es de mis hombres de confianza, se haya sacado un novio de la manga, además extranjero levanto sospechas y Klaus me mando a investigar.-

-Antes que nada quisiera reafirmar que estamos aquí en son de paz, no queremos ningún problema con nadie, sea vampiro, licántropo o mago; y segundo, ¿quién es Klaus?-

-La familia Mikaelson, en especi….

\- !Niklaus Mikaelson!, estás hablando de Niklaus Mikaelson, el original- dijo Andrómeda llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Sí, lo conoce.-

-No puede ser, dijo la bruja levantándose de la silla y perdiendo la rigidez con la que había llevado la plática, ¿quieres decir que Niklaus Mikaelson está aquí en Nueva Orleans, que tú lo conoces?-

-¿Andy que pasa? Pregunto preocupado Harry, hay algún problema con Niklaus Mikaelson?-

-No, para nada, dijo Andrómeda riéndose, esto es demasiado bueno, disculpa Marcel, ¿tú crees que sea posible que él señor Mikaelson me firme un autógrafo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un autógrafo, se lo tengo que mandar a mi hermana Narcisa, Ncklaus Mikaelson fue el amor de toda su niñez.-

-¿Pero, como?-

-Mi mamá solía contarnos la historia de la familia Mikaelson en las noches antes de dormir.-

-Heee, les contaban historias de vampiros para dormir.-

-Claro que no, nos contaban la historia de una bruja muy poderosa que gracias a la magia negra logro crear unos seres superiores y salvar a su familia de las garras de los salvajes hombres lobo, que mejor manera de fomentar el uso de la magia obscura a la vez de poner a los licántropos como creaturas inferiores y peligrosas, mi madre no podía pedir más de una historia, no se olviden que crecí siendo una Black, Narcisa, en lo particular adoraba a Niklaus, decía que se iba a casar con él y tener muchos hijitos, siempre que la quería hacer llorar le recordaba que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.- termino de decir Andrómeda riéndose mientras se acordaba de su juventud.

Marcel y Josh soltaron la risa, Klaus héroe infantil, ya que se calmaron, Marcel dijo,- les propongo esto, usted sabe que tengo que reportar a Klaus que ustedes son una familia de brujos, y conociéndolo como lo conozco va a querer comprobar personalmente si son un peligro para él y su gente, lo que pueden hacer es escoger un lugar neutro para que se presenten, de esa manera evitan que un vampiro trate de entrar a la su casa-

-¿Pero, eso no significaría que tomamos partido con los vampiros?, digo con eso que están en pleito con los licántropos- esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.

-Si seguimos el protocolo y hacemos una presentación formal, no. Comento Andrómeda, hasta el momento ningún licántropo se nos ha acercado, en cambio los vampiros sí; así que por educación tenemos que presentarnos, ya que estamos en su territorio, lo único es que debemos de ir su casa, y que si los hombres lobo de la zona se nos acercan de manera formal tendremos que presentarnos también con ellos, ¿tú crees que el señor Mikaelson nos reciba?-

-Que mejor momento para averiguarlo, denme un momento le marco y le pregunto.-

-Klaus dice que hoy a las 8 en su casa, ¿algún problema?-

-Claro que no, hoy en la noche ahí estaremos-

Después de esto tanto Marcel como Josh se levantaron.

-Harry, dijo Josh, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Si, dijo a la vez que le tomaba la mano y lo alejaba de la casa, aquí ya no nos oyen- comento Harry.

-¿Esto cambia algo?, digo, entre nosotros, esto de que yo sea vampiro, ¿quieres seguir andando conmigo?-dijo nervioso.

-Mientras no me pongas en tu menú o intentes morderme para mí todo sigue igual, y tú, ¿no te importa que sea mago?-

-Naa para nada, Davina es bruja, se deberían de juntar a pasarse hechizos, aunque no… …. Pensándolo bien mejor no.-

-Entonces te veo al rato guapo.-

* * *

En la casa de los Mikealson todo estaba en revolución, se había limpiado hasta abajo de las macetas, los muebles normalmente acomodados de manera informal, estaban en su lugar, no había nada, absolutamente nada fuera de lugar, se había mandado traer comida, y las personas más allegadas al círculo privado de los hermanos Mikealson se encontraban en la casa.

-¿A qué horas dijeron que venían?-

-¡Rebeka, hace diez minutos que preguntaste lo mismo¡-

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos una presentación formal- dijo la menor de la familia.

-Alguien me quiere explicar, otra vez, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí y porque me tengo que poner atrás de Hayley?- la que hablo fue Camille, una amiga y aliada de la familia Mikaelson y una de los pocos humanos sin poder alguno.

-Porque no creo que te quieras perder el momento en que Klaus conozca a una bruja que lo ha confundido con Barny toda su vida.-

-Rebeka- dijo Elijah aguantándose la risa.

-Está aquí porque un grupo de magos que se considera familia, y que muchas veces lo son, se van a presentar a nuestra familia, dijo Klaus de manera impaciente, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, es la manera en la que ellos nos informan de sus intenciones, le dijeron a Marcel que están en son de paz, pero de todas formas nos lo tienen que informar de manera, "oficial", el orden de la gente es parte del protocolo.-

-Me quieres decir, ¿que todos los vampiros, brujos etc. que pasa por Nueva Orleans se tiene que venir a presentar contigo y Francesca?-

-No solo los grupos y que se quieran asentar en la zona, y realmente ya casi no se usa, solo los que descienden de familias antiguas lo siguen haciendo, es por eso que Rebeka esta tan emocionada, hace muchos años que no tenemos una presentación formal.-

Ya llegaron dijo alguien.

-Empieza el show damas y caballeros, comento Klaus, todos tomes sus lugares por favor.-

Todos en el jardín central de la casa, que servía se recibidor se movieron a ocupar su lugar, Elijiah, Klaus y Rebeka al frente hombro con hombro, lo único que indicaba que Klaus era la cabeza era el hecho de que se encontraba en medio, atrás de ellos Marcel y luego un poquito casi de manera imperceptible Hayley, al mismo nivel después se encontraban Josh, Davina y Genevieve, atrás de ellos otros vampiros.

Al primero que vieron entrar fue a Harry, y por las expresiones de sus caras no era lo que ellos esperaban, si bien, varios de ellos ya lo conocían, el Harry de 18 años ayudante de cocina que habían visto, no tenía nada que ver con el Harry que estaba entrando en esos momentos. Los que no lo conocían vieron llegar a un joven no muy alto, delgado, con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero más que la altura o el color de piel, era el porte, el aura de poder que desprendía lo que enmudecía, a la casa de los Mikaelson acababa de entrar una persona importante, de esas que hacen que la gente se pare derecho cuando te dirigen la palabra, iba cubierto desde los hombros con una capa negra con tan solo un pequeños y muy masculinos bordados por toda la orilla, todos los presentes solo veían una capa de tela negra, pero los originales sabían mejor, el mago enfrente de ellos traía una capa de acromántula lo que les hablaba del poder económico de su visita.

-Buenas noches, gracias por recibirnos en su casa, antes que todo quisiéramos disculparnos por no haber venido antes, desconocíamos de la existencia de grupos regentes en la zona.-

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Lord Harry Potter-Black, soy la cabeza de la más noble casa de los Potter y de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black, me acompañan Andrómeda Tonk, Germione Granger y este pequeño es Teodoro Remus Lupin, dijo mientras señalaba a cada una de las personas, esta es nuestra familia, Andrómeda es más que solo la voz de la razón en nuestra casa, Hermione es mi hermana, Teddy es mi ahijado y heredero, somos magos y deseamos reiterar que nuestras intenciones son pacíficas, solo deseamos asentarnos en la zona y vivir tranquilamente.-

-No hay nada que disculpar, dijo Elijah, permítanme presentarles a mi familia, Niklaus, la cabeza de nuestra familia, Rebeka nuestra hermana menor y yo soy Elijah Mikaelson, por favor pasen.-

-Antes quisiera presentarles este obsequio, es solo un detalle, es una réplica de historias mágicas, nos dimos cuenta que desconocían que su familia es parte del folclor en el mundo mágico, este libro en particular a pertenecido a la familia Black por varias generaciones.-

Mientras decía esto Hermione saco un gran tomo de su pequeño bolso, lo cual hizo que más de cuatro en el salón se sorprendiera, el libro estaba forrado en piel con incrustaciones de metal en las orillas y un escudo al centro de leía: "Historias y Leyendas"

-Muchas gracias, pasen, tenemos preparado un pequeño ambigú para que nuestros grupos se conozcan-

-Esto significa, que se acabó lo protocolario y si digo algo que no debo no se va a desatar ninguna guerra, ¿o algo por el estilo?- dijo Harry rápidamente volteando a ver a Andrómeda la cual bajaba la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro en señal de resignación.

-Si Harry, ya se acabó el protocolo.-

-Gracias-, dijo dando un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capa, dejando ver unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisola formal, -no importa cuántos hechizos le eches, este no es clima para capas.-

Este gesto fue suficiente para que toda la concurrencia soltara el cuerpo y se relajara ante los cuatro desconocidos.

Tiempo después estaban los tres hermanos Mikealson, en compañía de Marcel, Josh, Hayley y Camille, junto a los tres invitados sentados platicando cuando Klaus hizo la pregunta que todos estaban esperando.

-¿Porque Nueva Orleans?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Porque Nueva Orleans?, hay muchas ciudades en el mundo, con comunidades mágicas, hasta donde yo recuerdo los magos de su clase no gustan de salirse de su mundo, incluso han creado un mundo aparte, no se mesclan con lo que ustedes llaman muggle, así que se me hace muy extraño que tres magos adultos decidan asentarse en esta ciudad, ¿porque Nueva Orleans?-repitió

-Hermione, podrías por favor, comentó Harry viendo a Teddy.-

Todos vieron como de la nada Hermione apareció un pedazo de madera, que los hermano Mikealson sabían era su varita mágica, después de ver hacia todos lados pareció decidirse por un árbol que crecía en medio del salón y empezó a hacer varios movimientos, primero apareció un corralito infantil, después unos cojines, Hermione puso al niño adentro y después de buscar en su bolso saco varios juguetes y una vasito entrenador con leche.

-Listo, tu turno,-

Esta vez fue Harry quien sacó su varita.

-¿Qué hiciste?, pregunto Rebeka al ver que no aparecía nada.-

-Puse una barrera de sonido para que Teddy no oiga lo que hablamos, todavía no entiende mucho, pero ya no nos podemos confiar.-

Harry empezó a hablar, no porque el fuera la cabeza de familia, sino porque en realidad la historia le correspondía mayormente a él.

-No sé qué tan enterados estén de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico, durante muchos años estuvimos en guerra, no fue hasta hace poco, algo más de un año, que termino, entre los seguidores de Voldermort..

-¿De quién?- pregunto Hayley,

-De quien no debe ser nombrado, de, tu ya sabes quién, del señor obscuro, nombre artístico Lord Voldermort, nombre real Tom Marvolo Riddle-, comento Harry, -era el nombre con el que se hacía llamar el mago que encabezo la guerra del lado contrario, fue la versión mágica de Hitler, ustedes saben, pureza de sangre, poder absoluto, inmortalidad etc.-

-¿Que hay con ese mago- pregunto Elijah.

-Bueno como decía, Voldemort tuvo muchos seguidores, entre ellos estaba un hombre lobo muy poderoso, que… … un hombre lobo que,….. Tenía, como decirlo… tenía cierta predilección por los niños.-

-¡No, no, no, no, por favor no me diga eso! Era Hayley quien hablaba.

-¿Acaso Teddy?-

-No, se apresuró Andrómeda a contestar,- Teddy es solo un mago, pero su papa fue uno de los pocos niños que sobrevivió a Fenrir Greyback, el problema es que, no importa que Teddy sea hijo de dos magos, que su papa allá sido quien acabo con Greyback, que sean héroes de guerra, lo único que la gente ven es al hijo de un licántropo, y después de todas las atrocidades que cometio Greyback.- termino con la voz cortada.

-Por eso escogimos Nueva Orleans, aquí no hay comunidad mágica que nos reconozca, así que Teddy pude crecer sin que lo menosprecien, puede tener una infancia tranquila, y si nosotros necesitamos algo, Houston está a una chimenea.- comento Harry.

-¿Chimenea?- esta vez fue Camille.

-Luego te explicó, no lo vas a creer-, comento Rebeka.

Fue en este momento que Teddy empezó a llorar.

-Me disculpan, comento Harry, lo duermo y regreso-,

-Este mago Voldermort, por lo que platican hizo mucho daño,- comento Elijah

-¿Que era muy poderoso?- pregunto Klaus interesado en la historia, no bien terminara la noche sabía que tanto el cómo su hermano se darían una vuelta por alguna comunidad mágica para informarse más.

-Extremadamente poderoso y peligroso-, contesto Andrómeda, -pocos magos en la historia se han sumergido tanto en las artes obscuras como Volt… disculpen todavía me cuesta decir su nombre.-

-¿Que tiene el nombre, porque no lo puedes pronunciar?-

-Fue tanto el terror que infundio, que hasta decir su nombre nos daba miedo.-

-¿y?... … ¿Cómo acabaron con él si era tan peligroso que ni a pronunciar su nombre se atrevían, como acabo esa guerra de la que hablan? -Pregunto Marcel.

-Fue Harry- esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.

-¿Que hay con Harry?, comento Klaus mientras lo veía arrullar al Teddy en los brazos.

-Harry acabo la guerra-

-¿Cómo?-

-Harry mato a Voldermort.-


End file.
